Three Days
by fallenSOULiii
Summary: [Ryoma Echizen. Ryuzaki Sakuno RYOSAKU] The only way to complete his heart was to break hers.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Post**

_Hello Reader! Thank You for wasting your time to actually read my __**FIRST**__ ever try to give justice to the __**Ryosaku**__ Pairing.Please be warned that this story contains __Teenage stupidity, Hopeless Romantic scenarios, OOC and Lines, Dialogues, __words that you should not use as reference when you fall in love. Nonetheless, I've written this with all my heart. Hope you enjoy it. Fasten your seat belts!! _

_P.S Sorry for the mistakes on Japanese Education and Seasons. I used general stuff to prevent more questioning. _

_As Always, Fhaye.._

**Chapter 1**

**Headlines**

**Seigaku Daily**

The big bold letters were spread in a couple of newspapers on the hand of every student of Seigaku. The year has just begun for the Freshmen High School and so the Students are all eager to read the first issue.

**Seigaku Daily Issue #1 2006**

WELCOME FRESHMEN

by: Natsumi

It's that time of the year again to welcome the new addition to our institution, The Freshmen. Everyone of us remembers our very first day in a new environment and a whole lot of people to deal with!. But I guess everyone will agree that being a freshmen is one of the most exciting stages of your Life. All of the things are new, the eagerness is fresh and long time bonds are formed. So to all the freshmen and other years, Let's have a great year!

**Seigaku Daily Issue #1 2007**

PRINCE ON LEAVE?

by: Tomoka

The famous sophomore high school student of Seishun Gakuen, Ryoma Echizen shocked thousand of tennis fans as he decided to finally put tennis to rest. The Prince told the press that He wanted to put his full attention on his studies and becoming a normal teenager. As we may all remember, he practically lived all his life playing tennis so It didn't surprise other people If he wanted some rest. But the Prince will not be so normal after all! He is still accepting worldwide tournaments if it doesn't get in the way of his studies. Agents are inviting him for endorsements in various sports products but he thinks about it. Before he goes, His last appearance will be on the Japanese Tennis tournament and he will be awarded as the Ambassador of Youth for Sports.

**SeigakuDaily Issue #2 2007**

The Prince and His Princess(?)

by: Tomoka

Rumours have been going around the school, with the supposed relationship of Natsumi Katsura (junior) and Ryoma Echizen(sophomore) last school year. This couple is very high profile in the school but the start of the year is not good for them because its already over between the two of them. Is this the reason why Ryoma decided to quit tennis? Is his busy schedule getting in the way? Let's wait for what happens..

**SeigakuDaily Issue #3 2007**

ANNOUNCEMENT:

EVERYONE who is interested to join the Theatre Guild are invited for the auditions this afternoon in the Music Room.. Interested applicants can get their forms from the Theatre Guild moderator (Kaoru Sensei.) Chosen applicants will also have the chance to join the yearly Summer Showcase that is a prestigious activity of the school. Thank you very much!

Ryuzaki Sakuno took out the newspaper from the stands and read the announcement that she's been waiting for. She loves acting and this will be a great opportunity. It was a new career for her.

What happened to the tennis mania?

She didn't play tennis anymore- it was painful. It was painful to swing the racket too hard and hold it too tight, But what was more painful was the memory of someone that she recalls every time she swung a racket.

Ryoma Echizen.

The Ice Prince who took Seigaku by storm. He was as famous as before, He was like a senior basketball player. She hated what her best friend wrote about him, but she didn't blame her. It was her job, Tomoka always wanted to be part of the school paper as much as she wanted to be in the Theatre Guild.

Who was that girl again?

Natsumi?

She sighed and walked down the hall.. She could still remember the way she cried the whole night when Ryoma and Natsumi got together on her first year. She was a year ahead of them.

She is a great writer..

She's a good tennis player.

She's pretty and popular.

She is everything she's not.

**BUT WHO CARES?**

It was her sophomore year now and they have broken up already. New hope?. She wanted to erase him from her mind. That was easy, They are not in the same class anymore.

"Sakuno!" Tomoka called out and took her hands

"Wha-what?"

"Aren't you excited? the auditions will be this afternoon!!"

"I'm not so sure about that tomo.."

"What? look- we promised each other that we will follow our dreams when we get in high school.. I, for one got mine. It's your turn."

"Well.."

"Don't worry .I'll be here for you, I'll come with you on the audition."

Sakuno felt assured. She was going to get that part on the play. She continued to walk on the hall, leaving tomo all alone.

"EXCUSE ME!"

She didn't hear it, all she could see were 3 basketball players racing down the hall and she didn't have time to react! Tomo shouted at her but she was pushed real hard.. All she could feel was her sore arm and she was falling.

She closed her eyes, But someone caught her.

Someone saved her.

She opened her eyes and found herself face to face with Ryoma Echizen.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Post**

_You've reached the second part? How patient of you. This one includes my favorite YM (Yahoo Messenger). So there, Just enjoy it. _

_As Usual, Fhaye_

**Chapter 2**

**Melting Ice**

It was the very first time she felt safe. His hands are strong and assuring. There was something in that moment that made her sure that she won't be left alone. She looked into his impassive eyes and he just smirked at her.

"Look at we're your going the next time.."

He said in a low voice and pushed her to stand up. Everyone saw the embarrassing scene. People whispered and made up stories but Sakuno didn't care. All she saw was Ryoma.

"Sure. thanks." She managed to mumble

"Hn."

He left her along with the group of girls who saw it.

"Ryuzaki! you're so lucky!!"

"He was so nice!"

"He's such a prince.."

"I bet natsumi is really regretting their break-up."

She just smiled and went away. She closed her eyes and relieved the moment. He always had her. She will forever be his. She loved his arrogance, The same thing that endeared him to so many girls.

"Sakuno! are you okay? stop staring blankly like that -you scare me."

Tomoka together with their new friend sakura huddled to her seat.

"Oh- sorry, I was just thinking of something.."

"Or someone?!" Sakura said.

"What are you talking about??"

"Sakuno, don't even try to hide it from me. You are not yet over him, and with what happened awhile ago. The whole catching thing. I know you can't take your mind off him.."

Tomoka said slowly and looked at Sakuno's eyes.

"I guess your right, I can never hide everything from my best friend can I?"

"Sure you can't. Now, can you please get ready for your audition??"

"Oh God! I almost forgot!! Let's Go!!"

**YM Status Message:** Just Great.. :/

Ryoma Echizen is online

Cousin Larry just logged in

**Cousin Larry:** BUZZ!!

**Cousin Larry:**BUZZ!!

**Ryoma Echizen: Hey**..

**Cousin Larry: **So, how are you?

**Ryoma Echizen: **Not that GOOD. and you?

**Cousin Larry: **Im fine, oh well..how are things between you and Natsumi?

**Ryoma Echizen: **I told you, its over.

**Cousin Larry: **Look- I just don't understand why you pushed her away, you love her right?

**Ryoma Echizen:**B ut she USED me.

**Cousin Larry:** and you blame her? you're freaking Ryoma Echizen! The famous tennis player..

**Ryoma Echizen: **So its my fault that she tricked me?!

**Cousin Larry: **NO..

**Cousin Larry: **Its not that.

**Cousin Larry: **She told you that she loves you right?

**Ryoma Echizen: **YES

**Cousin Larry: **And she's really sorry for the things she did and she didn't mean it.

**Ryoma Echizen: **YES.am I supppose to fall for that?! I'm not that stupid!

**Cousin Larry: **When it comes to love, people get stupid.

**Cousin Larry: **Look, why don't you just let it go and be happy..

**Cousin Larry: **throw your stupid pride off the window.

**Ryoma Echizen: **I don't understand were this conversation is going...

**Cousin Larry:** I thought so...

Ryoma logged off..

Ryoma turned off his computer and he was completely pissed. Yes, he loves Natsumi. She was all he ever wanted, it was like a dream come true when they finally got together. She was the only girl he ever opened his heart to, but what did she do? She just used him to be popular? If he didn't read her diary that night. He will just be stupid Ryoma..

He hated being popular..

He hated the fake smiles people gave him..

The false affections and the weathered friendships he was getting.

It came to him one afternoon. He was walking down the street and he saw the three "least" popular people in his batch. They were having fun in the game centre, playing games and sipping flavored drinks. They didn't care what other people said about the way they look. He suddenly felt envy towards them. The friendship was so real. The love was so tangible, he could almost see it.

That night, he made the decision.

He wanted the tennis teen star to die.

Natsumi kept on calling him 2 weeks after the break-up. Ryoma on the other hand kept on receiving gifts, letters and food from girls in the school. He accepted them and just stacked them at home. He never read one. But one of the letters caught his eye. It was from Natsumi.

Ryoma,

I know you loathe me and I can't blame you for that. I used you, I wanted to be popular so I did all that I can to please you and be the one you wanted. I don't know why I wanted you so much, I was popular alright- but i was alone..But when I saw you, I know that you could complete me.

I LOVE YOU.. and that is the truth..

I guess this is my punishment for being so ambitious, I lost you forever. I'm sorry.. Thus is the only way I could talk to you,.

I STILL LOVE YOU..

Natsumi..'C

He crumpled the paper and threw it to karupin who just played with it. His heart was tearing and he hated it. He badly wanted her back, But he didn't know how. His pride was winning..

"Ryoma! A letter from the school just came.."

His father opened the door and tossed a golden invitation..

"Oh- I remember the days,.." Nanjirou teased him

"Oh- as if you still remember that." Ryoma reached in and shut the door,.

You are invited in the Yearly Fairytale Ball (Blah.. blah…) wear formal clothes and bring a date.

a date??

BIG PROBLEM...


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**An invitation**

Ryuzaki Sakuno is having the best day of her Life. She just got accepted in the Theatre guild and she's being considered to be a part of the summer play. But she has one BIG problem, the Christmas Nightball.. It was a stupid gathering If you ask her. It was just a time to show-off gowns and pretty faces.. It was exclusive for sophomores and juniors.. It is also funded and arranged by Seniors.. It was okay for her to go and just eat, chat with friends but the invitation said:

bring a PARTNER..

"I'm not going." she said sternly,

"No way! Don't worry I'll find you a partner.." Tomo assured her.

"Yeah, it will be fun!" Sakura added and smiled brightly, encouraging her to come.

"I'll think about it.."

She left the room and glanced at the other room , the door was open. It was Ryoma's classroom. He was looking outside the window. as usual.

"Hey!" Kevin, ryoma's friend from America tapped his shoulders.

"Hn." Ryoma glared at him. Having Kevin transfer to SEigaku as a transfer student was a bad idea after all.

"You've got a date for the dance yet?'

"ZERO." He said quietly.

"WHA-WHAT? girls- I mean, dozens of girls sent you invitations to take them as your date! Man! they are pleading...'Ryoma-Kun! Please be my date..'"

Ryoma didn't find the conversation interesting so he walked out the door and decided to buy ponta.

"You can't ignore the subject forever, the dance is in three days!!!" Kevin was persistent and Ryoma hated it.

"I just don't have anyone in mind."

"Oh yes you do!"

"What are you talking about?"

"Natsumi- I know you still want her.."

"Shut it."

He avoided Kevin and went to the nearest vending machine, good thing he didn't follow. He was right, Natsumi was the only girl he wanted to spend that night with. He hated himself for even wishing that they could dance together that night.

Kevin had a point, He was part of the Student council..although he wasn't that active but people voted for him. He was obliged to go. but with whom?

The prettiest girl?

yeah- you'll be spending all night complimenting her make-up, shoes and outfit. Maybe she'll go to the bathroom every minute to retouch!!

The smartest girl?

Oh ..Ryoma-Kun do you know the sum of 25+8 squared divided by the sum of twice the number 2 divided from the quotient of 16? HELL NO!

The most athletic girl?

that would suit him, after all.. he was the Youth ambassador for sports! But..NO..

The most popular girl?

NO,, She'll probably spend the night ignoring me and chatting along with friends..

He sipped his drink and was feeling hopeless..

Natsumi was still the top choice..

"Just great!!"

She heard a girl mumble and turn to see Ryuzaki Sakuno. She no longer had the usual long hair, it was still long- but not that length when they were 12. He could still remember how awkwardly close they became before, she was always there on his tournaments.. But now, she was like some distant star.

and the thought hit him..

"Hey."

he called out to sakuno, she turned and looked a bit surprised.

"Ryoma.." He greeted him and looked at the can he was holding. She smiled, he really loves ponta..

He was a bit puzzled so he reached out to the vending machine. He didn't notice that he pushed sakuno the machine.. He placed the coins and punched the button for a ponta. It was only when he felt other people's gaze did he realize how awkward his position was. It looked like he pushed sakuno to the vending machine and make out with her.

The thought made him shiver.. But he kept his cool and handed her the drink.

Sakuno breathed hard because of the contact but just smiled at him.

"Just like old times huh?" she said and opened the can.

"Yeah."

"Remember the first time we met?" He sat down and so did he.

"Sure, you lead me to the wrong direction and-"

"You got disqualified.." she cut in.

"I'm really sorry for that.." she laughed and turned to look at him.

He was so magnetizing that he felt herself being attracted to him. She wanted to sit there with him forever.

"Are you going to the December dance?" He asked casually.

"I'm thinking about it.."

"Why?"

"I don't have a partner yet, oh well. the idea of going is pretty stupid if you ask me,." she rambled and didn't look at him. He will surely go with Natsumi and announce that they got back together.

SHE DIDN'T HAVE A PARTNER

The statement resounded in his ear, it was the solution to everything. He knew Ryuzaki for a long time and people won't be asking too much questions. He'll just tell them that she's an old friend.

He breathed hard.

"You wanna go with me?"

She almost spit her drink out but she kept calm.

"Are you asking me to go with you to the dance?"

"Ah- yeah. as my date."

There. he said it.

Sakuno wanted to punch herself so she'll wake up from this dream. But everything was so real... Tears badly wanted to get out but she stopped it and smiled,

"sure.."

"uh- great. i'll pick you up at 7. is that okay?"

"perfect.."

They just sat and drank for another few minutes. Sakuno couldn't believe what happened and she can't wait to rush to Tomo and Sakura and tell them about it, what will she wear?? She kept her mind calm and acted cool.

Ryoma on the other hand felt relieved and a bit happy but he didn't know the reason..atlast.. Kevin would shut up.

"uh- i have to go.. i've got math coming up."

Sakuno said and waved goodbye..

FOR THE FIRST TIME..

Ryoma smiled at her.. a genuine smile...

She was in heaven.

Ryoma turned and looked for Kevin, he wanted him to have a date? well- he already has..

"Ryoma"

Someone called and he turned around, it was a familiar voice. way too familiar.. it was Natsumi..

"Hey." she said meekly, coming closer.

"Hi." he said.

"Uh- so.. are you going to the dance?"

"Yeah- I have too.."

He turned his gaze away from her.

"Look, this is the first and last time that I'll do this.. but could you go with me to the dance?"

She smiled and bowed her head..

He didn't know what to think. Here it is, his pride was retained. this is what he wanted right? Natsumi- bowing her head and pleading and everything will be back to normal. why did she have to ask now? She's with Ryuzaki..!

"I already have a date." He said coolly..

"Oh- sorry. I didn't realize that you were going out with someone.."

"We're not going out or anything like that, she's an old friend."

"Oh- well.. see you there!"

Natsumi waved and quickly ran across the fields.. he heaved a sigh of relief and shaked his head...

He just had to make her suffer a bit more...

But how?

Ryoma Echizen + Ryuzaki Sakuno + Dating Contract who knows what? A mix of love, pride and hate the ryosaku way. Read to find out.. reviews are appreciated!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The best and the worst

"I can't believe it!!"

For the tenth time that day, Sakuno said the line over and over again but she

never got tired. Tomo and Sakuno were ecstatic to hear the news and they

quickly dragged her off to buy a dress..

It wasn't hard to pick a dress for her, every color was great. every design

looked good on her.. she settled for a pink ball gown, her two friends insisted

that she should buy it..it was a bit revealing on the back.. but.. she lose, they

raced to the counter and paid for it.

The day was perfect. she couldn't even sleep that night.

YM Status Message: Caught up

Ryoma Echizen is logged in

Kevin2000 logged in

Hey! congrats. ryuzaki is H-O-T..

**Ryoma Echizen:** Uh- yeah. think so.

**Kevin2000:** anyway, why were you so preoccupid in history class?

**Ryoma Echizen:** nothing

**Kevin2000:** LIAR..

**Kevin2000:** Thinking about ryuzaki huh?

**Ryoma Echizen:** Of course not.

**Kevin2000:** natsumi?

**Kevin2000:** again?

**Ryoma Echizen:** She asked me to the dance..

**Kevin2000:** WHAT?

**Kevin2000:** DID you just say Natsumi asked you out?

**Ryoma Echizen:** Yes.. after I asked Ryuzaki to the dance.

**Kevin2000:** that's wack!

**Kevin2000:** totally sick.. you should go with Natsumi.

**Ryoma Echizen:**...

**Kevin2000:** You told me you'll go back to her if she did something **Kevin2000:** that could lower her pride?!!

**Ryoma Echizen:** yes..

**Kevin2000:** and she did that.

**Ryoma Echizen:** doesn't matter

**Kevin2000:** WHY? You're being stupid.. the girl you love is there. don't waste it.

**Ryoma Echizen:** I need her to regret everything

**Kevin2000:** isn't she regretting already?

**Ryoma Echizen:** I don't think so

**Kevin2000:** THINK ABOUT IT..

**Kevin2000** logged off

The sun was shining bright as Sakuno went out the house, It was another

perfect day.

or so she thought.

"Hey- I got my sister to treat us in the beauty parlor!" Sakura cheerfully told

them after their first class..

"that's great.. thank your sister for us."

"sure"

"Ryuzaki?" heads turned as Kevin stood in the door and looked for sakuno.

"Yes?" Sakuno stood up and recognized him..

"Can I talk to you?"

Everyone in the room looked at them and whispered profusely.

"Hi.." Kevin greeted her.

"Uh- hello.."

"I have something to tell you, and i need you to understand okay?"

"sure"

Kevin breathed, he needed to do this. He can't allow ryoma to be a fool.

"You know that Ryoma still Loves natsumi right??"

"Uh -yes"

Of course she knew! she could still see it in his eyes everytime he was her..

and Tomo told her about it.. told her about everything..

She told her that Natsumi broke his heart and used him..

She cried endlessly- again, because of him.

"Ryuzaki?" Kevin called out

"Sorry, I was thinking of something.. go on.."

"So you know that.. You see, Natsumi asked him to go out with her in the Christmas dance..and he can't go.."

"Why?"

"Because he's going with you."

He knew that Ryuzaki will strangle him any moment so he moved a step back.

"So. you want me to let him go so that he'll be happy?"

He was surprised, he expected something like.

"Over my dead body!!" or

"Do I look stupid to you or something?!!!!!" or worst..

"and your point is?"

"something like that." he managed to mumble.

She smiled at him and he felt guilty.

"If it's for his happiness, then okay. I won't go with him."

"You don't have to say that to him, I'll just tell him."

"No- let me do it.."

Sakuno just waved at him.

Her eyes were blurring, the tears were coming..

"What's wrong?" Sakuno and Tomo rushed to her..

She told them what happenned.. they thought what she did was unnecessary

but she thought otherwise. she was always the one to sacrifice for his

happiness. She accepted that fact a long time ago.

She decided to get out the room and go home early..

The tears were uncontrollable now.. she ran and-

"Ryuzaki?" she crashed into Ryoma in the school grounds.

"uh- I-"

She was crying, what's wrong? Ryoma thought.

"I'm sorry, I crashed into you again..I'm sick- I have this fever..I don't know.. I-I can't go to the dance with you..sorryyy."

He didn't know why he suddenly felt that she was lying...

"I'm really sorry.. Just enjoy your night with Natsumi.."

She said, she was feeling really weak but she turned and moved slowly.

Ryoma couldn't understand what he was feeling. He should be happy right? He wanted a night with Natsumi.. But seeing Ryuzaki crying and looking so weak tore him apart..

"What did kevin tell you?"

"What are you talking about? whose kevin?"

"You know him! You collect all tennis magazines available in Japan! He's a tennis player and an exchange student."

She was surprised to know that HE knew that kind of fact about her.

"oh- nothing."

"Don't lie to me Ryuzaki! how else would you know that I'll go out with Natsumi??"

"Stop-Stop- Just stop being angry okay? You should be happy Ryoma Echizen! Quit making me feel like I'm the bad on here! I should be the one whose angry here.. not YOU! and for once... could you just stop being noble?"

She had enough.

That felt good..for the first time, she said what she wanted to tell him without stuttering or looking stupid. And for the first time..He kept quiet.

"Have fun Ryoma..I'm happy for you."

She smiled and headed outside the school..

Her feet were getting heavy..

She wanted to shout, but she kept quiet.

Ryoma couldn't believe what just happened. He blew it, now- Ryuzaki was mad at him. He needed to find kevin, and there he was. alone in the tennis court.

"What the hell did you tell her?!!"

Ryoma bolted at him, not minding the 5 members of the tennis club who stood like some audience.

"What are you talking about?"

"Don't play innocent with me, you know what I'm talking about."

"I told her the truth, Because you- can't handle it! You, can't stand up for someone you love! It just amazed me that shy and quiet sakuno was brave enough to let you go.." He snapped back at him.

"I want to be with Ryuzaki!"

Ryoma said.. he meant it.. He wanted to go with her..

"You're just being noble Ryoma, but the truth is all you could think about is Natsumi."

"Yeah, You're right.. my head is full of Natsumi stuff. But that won't change the fact that I WANT to go out with ryuzaki."

"Ryoma. Lay it off, you'll be spending your night with Natsumi tommorrow and you'll get back together. Happily ever after."

Kevin made it sound good so she just kept quiet and left him.

"You'll thank me someday.."

"HN."

The night was a blur to Sakuno. So was the day before the dance. She felt like a ghost, she was floating through the hallways. Listening to lectures and rarely spoke. When she saw Natsumi all she could do was stared down at her feet and stop the tears. She cursed herself for being so weak..

She carried her books from the locker, she couldn't even see where she was going.

"Let me help you with that.." Ryoma took her books and stood beside her.

"What are you doing?"

"uh- carrying your books?? come on.."

They walked side by side and she couldn't even muster to say a single syllable. Her back was burning because of all the eyes that looked at her. she couldn't blame them.. Ryoma Echizen carrying a girl's books other that Ms.Perfect Natsumi? That is a scene..

but things got more interesting..

Natsumi was suddenly in front of them.

"Hi." Natsumi greeted Ryoma and smiled at her.

"Hello" he said coolly.

"So, is she the one you're taking to the dance?"

"who else?" he smirked at her and continued walking towards Sakuno's classroom.

"Look, this is really a bad idea." She took her books but he resisted..

"wait" he said and opened the door. All the girls greeted him and he placed sakuno's things on her desk.

"this is were you sit right?"

"yes, thanks."

Ryoma made his way out but Sakuno caught up with him outside.

"Why did you do that? you're going out with her tommorrow?"

"Who told you that?"

He looked at her and waved his hand.

"7pm sharp, tomorrow evening.. I hate waiting.."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**The Compromise**

"THE day"

Sakuno had that in mind as she wore the dress. It was lovely, She couldn't even recognize herself. it was exactly 5 minutes before 7pm. she was crazy nervous. what will he look like?

Ryoma Echizen waited in the sofas and looked at the stairs. he was unusually nervous.. what will she look like?

Sakuno opened the door and breathed, she knew that he was seated in the sofa. she held on tight to the rails of the stairs.

He looked at her.

She grabbed for support, He looked SO fine he almost fell off the stairs but she managed to come close to him, say hi and then smile.

She looked different today. Maybe Kevin was right,

She's hot.

He melted when she suddenly smiled at him.

The place was fabulous. It was a garden theme and there was aband playing. All eyes were on them. Sakuno could feel the jealousy of every girl. and there was Natsumi. She was pretty.Sakuno knew that Natsumi will be crowned princess of the night and Ryoma will be the prince. that hurt.

They separated when they came in.

"Sakuno! is that you? you look gorgeous."

"You're so lucky.."

"You're so beautiful!"

"I'll vote for you as princess of the night.."

The girls greeted her but she finally made her way to her friends, and so did Ryoma.

"She's fine.." Kevin said and gave him a drink.

"She really is.."

"Hey..having fun?" Natsumi came and Kevin took a step back.

"Yeah, perfect."

"Ryuzaki is really pretty tonight.,. you falling for her?"

"Why do you ask?"

"Nothing.."

"I might.. I couldn't help it, can I? I just hope she won't use me."

"Let's not get to that again Ryoma..please."

"Okay..get away from me.."

"Don't do this to me ryoma, I know you still love me but I can't understand why you're doing this to me!"

"Really? Let's start with what you did to me."

"How many times do I have to say I'm sorry?"

"I don't know."

"So, you're doing this to see me suffer? you're using her."

"You're the one who thought me that."

He walked away but she followed.

"You can't leave me like this, I know you love me. and I'll keep loving you until you come back to me. I won't get hurt. understand?"

He ignored her.. It ached. His heart was shattering again. Why can't he just embrace her and tell her that its over? why must he do it the hard way and use other people? But he did it already.. He just needed to tell sakuno the truth.. it was the least he could do.He looked for her and saw her on the bridge, above the pond.

"hi.. what are you doing here?" he asked.

"it's too crowded there.. " she smiled at him.

"I have something to tell you.."

"Why do I have the feeling that this is not good?"

"I just want to tell you the truth Ryuzaki.."

"You can call me Sakuno.. please.."

"Ok. You see.. about Natsumi.."

" I understand, you still love her? don't worry.. I'm not hoping or anything.."

he felt relieved but he needed to tell her the plan..

"You see, I need your help.."

"On what?" Sakuno asked, puzzled.

"I need you to be my sort of girlfriend... to- "

he was stuttering, he was not the type to do this stupid things..Maybe his Cousin Larry was right.. Love can make you stupid.

"To make Natsumi jealous and come back to you?"

"Uh- yes.."

"This is hilarious." She said, but her eyes turned lonely.

"w-why?" he asked.

"You are the Ice prince from my 12 year old fairytale, and now- here you are. going crazy over Love.."

"yeah, funny right?" he turned away.

"I just don't understand how you can be so sure that I'll help you"

he became speechless, she was getting mad.

"I'll have to think about it."

"Sure.."

"You don't have to make it sound good.. You're going to use me right?"

"Sakuno..."

"Just like what she did to you.."

She left and everything was a blur again. Everything was wrong, She was going down. Going down with the feelings that she has. She couldn't think straight. Its like everything was falling apart right before her eyes. It was like those sad movies she saw, A guy would use a girl to be with the one he truly loves.. What happens to the other girl? She goes to America or Europe and leaves them alone. It was romantic when she saw it but now that she was in the position, it was the worst feeling. The feeling that you hold his happiness and you have to give it to him even if you'll end up empty handed.

The night continued. Everyone was having fun. The girls had the time of their life, wearing their best dresses together with the ones they love. The announcement of winners came.

"The Prince of the Night, is Ryoma Echizen!"

that was no surprise to everyone..

She sighed and looked down, Natsumi will be called next and they will dance sweetly. She'll never approve of his compromise.

"And the Princess of the night is none other than- Ryuzaki Sakuno!!!"

She thought she heard it wrong, but before she knew it.. she was being pushed to the stage. the crown was pretty and there he was.

HER prince. Ryoma.

He waited all her life to dance with him like this.. It was bliss and it symbolized every good thing in the world. It was like fate's parting gift to her. A moment from her fairytale come true and after that everything will be back to reality. The Compromise.. The Contract.. The Bitter truth.

They danced and all he could fathom is that she loves the man in front of her and she'll do everything for him.

"I'm sorry for that, You don't have to accept my stupid date contract."

Ryoma whispered.

She laughed and smiled at him.

She leaned closer and rest her head on his shoulder.

"Are you going to be happy if I accept it?"

"Uh- I guess."

A tear rolled from her eyes.

"Then It's a deal.."

**Author's note**

SORRY IF they are OOC or what. ) hope you understand..


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter6

Hurt, Reuniting and Emails

Ryoma couldn't believe that Sakuno actually said yes. He always knew that she was a loyal friend who didn't mind being hurt just to help, but not like this. He felt guilt but he shouldn't- that's what friends do to help right?

It was early in the morning, 3AM. He got home an hour ago and he couldn't sleep. He didn't want to. Today is a free day so he just wanted to think.

"Then It's a deal."

She said it softly as he lay on his shoulder..He couldn't forget it, everytime he closed his eyes all he could see was that scene. He wanted to talk to her and make sure everything was alright.

His phone rang- kevin? he picked it up.

"Hello?" He said, sounding sleepy.

"Look out your room!" A female voice said on the other line of the phone.

"Uh-huh." He stood up and went to his veranda, there she was. The surprise of the century. Ryuzaki Sakuno. In front of his house, 3am in the morning.. She waved at him.

"What are you doing here?" He didn't turn off his phone.

"I can't sleep- come on down."

She smiled and waved again, she was holding a lunchbox. Ryoma couldn't still believe it until he opened the door and invited her in. Oh God! Its a good thing his father is still asleep. Or he would just give him those unberable smiles.

"Sorry to bother you, here "

She opened it and there were lots of sushis and riceballs... They ate in silence until Ryoma spoke.

"I'm sorry for the whole contract thing. "

She stopped eating and looked at him.

"Don't worry, I'm not backing out."

"You don't have to this, You don't have to help me out. Its okay, I'll find a way to win her back."

"You don't have too..I want to do this for you."

"You serious?" He said, feeling a bit hopeful.

"Yeah- cause this is the first time I can actually do something for you."

She paused for a moment ang looked out the window.

"Remember those times that I was always watching your tennis matches?cheering and feeling all nervous? Well.. How I wish I could help you that time- but I know I can't..I hate being helpless and- uh- I'm not making sense."

She smiled and took the lunchbox.

"Thank you" Ryoma said sincerely and she just smiled.

"5pm at the movie house okay?"

"huuh?"

"You're my boyfriend right? so there..sleep well.."

Before he knew it, she was out the door and he was left alone feeling confused.

Sakuno finally reached her house. She immediately went upstairs quietly and sank in the floor. She needed to be strong and be different around Ryoma now. It was like she was acting on stage. She was so tired so she just lay in bed.

**To:**Ryuzaki Sakuno Tomoka A few words from a bestfriend..

I won't be noble and start telling you that what you are doing is sweet and romantic cause its NOT. and you know it. AND I KNOW why you don't want to know the reason why you are helping him. let me help you with that ..

YOU LOVE HIM. you always have.

I know that you think that being with him is your happiness even if its not true, but you have to think of what will happen after that? When he's already with Natsumi- what will happen to you?

PLEASE DON'T watch any more romance flicks or soap operas cause you are getting this stupid ideas. BUT since you are my bestfriend, I'll just support you. TAKE CARE. Think hard.

3 Tomo,

P.S That guy who offered me a drink last night? He called me up. haha.

**To:** Tomoka Sakuno I appreciate it

HEY. sorry this came late. I just woke up. surprised? yeah- 4 in the afternoon. Don't ask why. I'm going to meet Ryoma in the mall at 5, go watch a movie. I know you'll HATE me when I'll tell you this but I'm EXCITED that im going to watch a movie with him.

I'm forever in debt of your undying friendship and support to me.

You know what? Its really weird. I don't care what will happen next. all that matters is what's happenning now and this will be the memories I'll remember. hah. gotta get ready.. I'll get back to you..

- your bestfriend..-

Ryoma actually enjoyed the day with Sakuno. She was such a joyful creature that he found himself infected and the next thing he knew he was laughing all the time they were strolling.

"How I wish I bought a camera.." Sakuno suddenly said.

"Why?"

"This is the first time I saw you laugh- a couple of times! and you rarely laugh."

He just smirked at her and looked at the window of a store. He was looking at the cds inside but something caught his eye. It was not any of the CD, what caught his eye was a reflection.

Natsumi.

She was alone but A guy came and smiled at her, He noticed them.

Sakuno looked at Ryoma and a cold wind filled her body when she saw Natsumi.

"Oh-hi." Sakuno smiled at Natsumi and the 'guy'

"Hello you too- you are getting really close" Natsumi smiled.

"Yeah, " she smiled back and took Ryoma's hands who looked at her questioningly.

"ooh- its time for us to go! see you around!"

Sakuno smiled and walked fast to make an exit. still holding Ryoma's hand.

"Finally." Sakuno said when they reached the station.

"What was that about?" Ryoma asked.

"Nothing, I just want to make her feel jealous."

"Don't do that again." He spoke and looked down.

"I hate seeing hurt in her eyes.."

Sakuno almost buried herself alive. He really LOVES natsumi and she's being stupid. The fact resounded in her brain until she got the courage to buy tickets and ignore him.

"Ryoma."

He tilted his head to see Natsumi.

"hey-"

"Could you come back to me?"

Ryoma was a bit surprised at her frankness.

"I Love you and I don't understand why we have to do this. I'm suffering so much and I just want this to be over..."

Ryoma wondred at a split second what was it with Love that made your brain and reason clouded. He couldn't think about it when he pulled her close in a tight embrace. It was were he always wanted to be But there was strangely something missing. He didn't care about it at all. What matters was Natsumi was his again.

Sakuno breathed hard and ran. Ran as fast as she could before she knew it she was sitting with a lot people in a ride home. Looking like an idiot because she was crying.

Who could blame her?

They got back together.

She was all alone.

**To:** Tomoka Sakuno TORN APART..

That's me. the title says it all. DON'T ASK. they got back together. It was too much for the both of us. all the lies and everything that went it. I feel stupid because I had false hopes. My problem now is how can I look at him straight in the eye and pretend like he's JUST a friend.. How am I going to do that? tomorrow will be the third day that I actually HAD him. The first day was in the Nightball, second is today...and the last- oh well..

Best and worst three days of my life.

I'm going mental. haha. Badly need a friend.

Sakuno.

**To:** Larry THE man R NORMAL?

You are not online and since It's been a long time since I mailed you. oh well- here goes.

Everything will be back to normal(?). I've forgiven her. I embraced her and all else fell to place. BUT I have to break it up with Sakuno and THAT is the problem. I don't know how to tell her that the contract is off without offending her. It's tearing me apart. AWW.. insert stupidity 

I don't know what's happening to me... I think I kinda like Sakuno just forget I wrote that I'm not sure. I feel like a complete idiot now..DON'T LAUGH AT ME... Cause I know you will when you read this.

-IT'S ME.-

Reply soon.

**To:** Echizen R THE man YOU are complicated.

Yes you are. YOU for one should be happy because you already have Natsumi. But you have to be your complicated self and make up a plan and in the process include a girl named sakuno.

WHO..

actually tugged your hurt. YOU are just paranoid boy, you have been spending time with her. I guess this girl is really NICE so its not wrong for you to like her but let me tell you this.

LIKE is different from LOVE.

-i am everything-

P.S FIX your life. please!!

**To:** Larry THE man R you..

Thanks for putting my life in perspective..

I'LL FIX IT..


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Post**

_Hello Reader! Thank for waiting.. not that long wait actually! Here are three chapters for you. Sorry, I haven't finished it yet because I have to tie some loose ends here and there. Thanks to those who reviewed.. larsha, drewlover ,noomma, Olivine ,KenRik .. _

_I'm gearing up for the last two chapter or soo, I just don't know how to finish it! My draft is a complete mess.. But I'll finalize it..ASAP! _

_THE STORY CONTINUES_

_.fhaye. _

Chapter 7

"Have you loved anyone before me?"

Sakuno spoke slowly and with vindication. She walked towards the boy infront of him and stared deep in his eyes. He looked at him and said

"No."

"And after me?" She asked again.

"No."

"CUT!"

Kaoru sensei of the Theatre guild shouted and clapped her hands.

"That was great Ryuzaki! here- you take the script home. study it and I'm looking forward to an excellent performance in the Summer showcase."

Sakuno thanked her profusely and hugged Tomo and Sakura who are waiting for her outside the room. It was a gift from fate who took away the LOVE out of her soul but brought back something better- her dreams.

She turned and saw Ryoma staring at her and called her out. Yeah- It was time for them to talk now.

"HI."

That was all he could say, how could he tell her that the contract was over?

But he had to, he mustered up all the courage he had the whole day.

"You want to play tennis with me?"

Ryoma looked at her, puzzled she wanted to play tennis?

"Yes."

"Come on!"

She caught his arms and dragged him to the empty tennis courts. It was only atleast 10 minutes before the school closes but she was still enthusiastic and took the tennis racket.

"Give me the first serve."

She called out and hit it. It was average, he thought and he hit it hard.like usual. The game continued and as the whole world might have predicted he won the first point but she just smiled and placed her racket down. she ran to his part of the tennis court. She took out a rather distinct pink cloth.

"Remember this?" She asked.

"How could I forget? My Life saver in the Fudomine match?"

"haha" she walked and blindfolded him before he knew it.

"Sakuno- what are you doing?"

"Dont take it off- please." She said and went in front of him.

She thought about this all night. she didn't sleep, She knew that Ryoma will find it hard to tell her that everything is over. She didn't Ryoma to see her looking so helpless- so she thought of blinding him for a moment.

"Sorry If I had to do this."

"What is this all about?" Ryoma asked,.

"I know that you'll eventually come back to Natsumi and I know that this is the Last day of the contract-"

"Sakuno" he cut in.

"No- Let me talk."

She fought her tears, It was now or never.

"Thank you for being YOU. The arrogant Ice prince who could laugh once in a while and Let a girl pick the Movie on a date. Thanks for letting me be a part of you.."

She found it hard to talk without stuttering..

"Now, I am handing you your happiness,, "

She held his hand and finally allowed herself to cry.

"I knew that you'll get her back. I just knew it, and I can say that I'm happy for you."

"Thank you." Ryoma said.

"I hope we'll never see each other again."

She choked out..

"Sakuno, what are you talking about? we are still friends"

she smiled at him.

"I wish that we'll never get to bump into each other in the halls. I hope we'll never have to be in the same room together.I want to forget everything about you and I will. Goodbye."

She kissed his cheeks and ran away from him. It was what she wanted, to say goodbye for good. They will be strangers, like they always were. Two people who didn't care about each other. Just like old times.

Ryoma removed the cloth in a matter of minutes and blinked a few times. He had the strangest feeling of hurt, It was more like the time that he broke it off with Natsumi only it was stronger this time. He suddenly couldn't picture himself without sakuno, A girl he barely knew and became her girlfriend for like how long? three days?? THREE crazy days..He could never figure it out.

To:Ryuzaki Sakuno Tomoka IT is finally over.

I'm happy for you. I always wanted ryoma to be with you and I will admit it only once. But I know that he will hurt you so much. Everything is done and its time for you to get ready for the-

SUMMER SHOWCASE!

You'll be playing a secondary role even if You are just a newbie. I'm so excited about it.. I'll always be her for you, together with Sakura..

-YOUR bestfriend..-

To: Tomoka Sakuno OVER

Everything that happened yesterday was a complete blur to me. good thing we didn't bump into each other.

HAH.

I'm sooo excited for the play and I'm doing everything to be the best one. Thanks again- for everything...

Ryoma was sitting in a restaurant and listening to Natsumi talk about her new Proposal for the Student Council. Every single thing was perfect. They were in the park. The weather was ideal and a few people are there.They had all the time in the world but he didn't feel complete.

Oh hell. Maybe it's just that He can't believe that Natsumi was already here and everything is just perfect.

Or is it?

He didn't understand what was wrong with him. Maybe he wasn't used to being with her again.

"Are you listening to me?"

Natsumi asked him and he was back to reality.

"Uh- yeah. sorry."

"is there something wrong?"

"nothing- hm. let's go.. I don't feel like staying here anymore."

He walked away with her.. but it felt like this was not were he belongs.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 08

Hers alone

Sakuno,

My computer was torn apart! long story. so here I am writing a letter to you. wow! its been three months since the first time you had your practice for the play and before you know it.. its just weeks away. oh.

ongratulations! I am so proud of you.. AND, i know I shouldn't bring this up. but I think the junior guy really likes you.. besides, YOU are the one who said that you NEVER SAW ryoma for three months straight. you ignored him, remember? so maybe its time for you to get close to other guys. saa i have to go.

-Tomo!-

Tomo,

TOO BAD! you have to get your computer fixed asap. anyway, thanks!

really, time flies. anyway, you're right he's out of my life and I haven't seen him. thank heavens! but I still have to think about it. I have totally forgotten HIM. But, I have to wait for things to go on..

sakuno..

I closed the letter and passed it on to Sakura who just smiled at me and slid it into Tomo's bag. I look outside the window and see the perfect view- trees dancing with the wind and the clouds are moving faster than usual. Time went by so fast and now, I'm here sitting in my desk like nothing happened.

I wanted to believe that nothing actually happenned but that was not

possible.. It was as if the universe existed just to guide me to him.

Miss Kaoru is really great. She just pushes me to do everything that I

ould and make me better and so is the rest of the guild. Tomoka and Sakura are really supportive and they are the things that I treasure the most right now.

Ryoma-

I saw him the other day with Natsumi. They were coming towards me and I just felt so weak I couldn't even stare at him or wave hello. My body refused to do what my mind told it. He was always like that, He always made my mind weaker.. he clouded my judgement..

Okay. I lied.

I lied to everyone including myself. I've convinced everyone that I'm alright even if they keep saying reassuring things..

"Don't worry, you'll find another guy"

"He really is an ice prince.."

"Uh- that guy! I knew that it was wrong for him to date you after being with that natsumi girl.."

I knew they wanted the best for me but it was just torturous.

Actually, I have not forgotten about him. I can still remember everything that happenned from the very first time we met, the three days we were together and every glimpse I have of him.

Everything will NEVER be forgotten.

I can still remember the time that he saved me from the high school boys in the train and the look in his face when I said sorry for giving him the wrong direction.

The look in his eyes when Natsumi was near and we were together.

The almost kind facade he had when he asked me to the dance, and the feeling that I had touched heaven that time.

The time that I almost tripped when I saw him before the dance...

And the anger,hate and weakness when he proposed for the contract.

Its really sick that I can't forget the time the world stopped just to see us dance in the dark.. It was a priceless moment that I want to give up.

I avoid looking at his classroom everythime I pass by, but he controlled my soul. I always turn and just see him there. Head down- sleeping or looking out the window (I developed that habit recently too.).

As I walk in the school grounds, I always wish that I could just erase that part of my Life with him and just keep the good and innocent memories. But That's not possible, I guess- Memories can't all be good. Things that are painful or great won't fade away that easily. I gaze at the tennis court. A place I refused to visit for quiet some time but somehow my feet got me there.

I closed my eyes and felt the wind fanning my hair.

This was the place were we said goodbye. Were I said that I never wanted to see him again.

I lied.

I still love him.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter09

His alone

I could stay here all day and just watch her sit down and talk endlessly. I couldn't care less of what they have to say about me. Being with her is everything.

It doesn't take me forever to get out of bed anymore,cause I want to see her everyday.

Lectures became more boring and long. I always waited for subjects to be over to be with her.

Weekends are always a blast! watching a movie with her or plainly sitiing with her in the park. getting close..

Everything is okay. I even had a chance to play tennis again, but not in a competetion.

But there is one small problem.

Everything is a lie. oh well, not everything.. some things.

Memories of what happenned three months earlier are still pouncing into me. She was like the phone call when you are in a middle of a good dream. The alarm clock that will never stop on a monday morning and the stubborn puzzle that refuses to make my life perfect.

How could she ignore me like that?!

She made it clear that she hates me and she never wants to see me again but that's not a reason to ignore me when I'm practically just inches away from her!

How can she just bow down and retreat when I stopped for her to greet me?

Why does she always have to be on my mind?

I knew I had it bad but I didn't realize it till now.

The girl I'm staring at was rather cheerful than usual and she had all these food with her.We were having a picnic. I thought it would be fun, but guess where she took me? you'll never guess. to the tennis courts!? I couldn't refuse.

"Isn't this great? the teams have no practice today so since we both love tennis- I wanted us to eat in here.. do you like it?"

She was so enthusiastic and she had that big smile plastered in her face that I just said yes.

Her plan was perfect. It could have been perfect if this was not the place that sakuno told me how much she hated to see me again. Where she told me that everything was over- like that. That was the first time I felt helpless and I wanted to cling to her but I won't admit that to anyone else.

I hated to admit that I actually needed her.

The past days and months without her was just wrong. I always knew when my serve or hit was wrong, and this HIT is the worst one ever. She always looks at our classroom every morning when she passes by But I'm just so stupid to look at her and acknowledge her.

Instead, I look out the window and wait for her to turn away and then I'll look at her until she enters her room.

Pathetic..

I laugh at myself everytime I recall the days I spent with her. I was out of control and selfish, I desperately want her back. I don't know how.

Natsumi is eating and I am here, lying under the tree and wishing that I was with her.

She looked at me and spoke.

"You're thinking about her again, aren't you?"

She was not asking a question, she was stating a fact and she wants me to answer it.. I couldn't talk,

"I know you always do. The times that you'll just stare far away- everytime we are together. I could feel it. she fills your thoughts."

For a second I wanted to tell her it wasn't true but I knew that I couldn't keep lying to myself forever.

" Why don't you take some time and think about it? why don't you take some space and see who you want to be with?"

I stare at her and I knew she was doing her best to keep the tears from escaping.. I embraced her tightly and she cried.

"If you choose me, you'll know were to find me.."

I closed my eyes and the thorns that have pierced my conscience suddenly washed off.

I had to find her.

**To:** Larry THE man R PROBLEM

So, you might be surprised. Months ago, I was the happy guy with the girl he "always" wanted but I'm not sure of that fact anymore. Can I love two people at the same time?? Cause I think I do. I'm WITH natsumi but my thoughts are off to Sakuno. And she's really COLD. She LOATHES ME. She HATES me.. she CAN'T even look at me, save for the mornings that she glances at me..

Natsumi sensed it, she gave me some time off, to think about things. And now. I don't know what to do. I want to find Sakuno, but what will happen then??

SOS.

**To:** Echizen R THE man AGAIN??

Naturally, If I was in my BAD mood I will just delete your stupid message!

Months ago, I was the happy guy with the girl he "always" wanted but I'm not sure of that fact anymore

You know what's wrong with you? You don't actually know "what" you want.

. Can I love two people at the same time??

I'm so proud! You've become a normal stupid teenage boy.! YES. but not at the same degree..

I'm WITH natsumi but my thoughts are off to Sakuno.

I just knew that this will happen!

she's really COLD. She LOATHES ME. She HATES me.. she CAN'T even look at me

uh- you practically USED her as your pretend girlfriend..makes up with your ex and leaves her all alone, does that ring a bell?

she CAN'T even look at me, save for the mornings that she glances at me..

quit spying on her! Be a man and talk to her!

Natsumi sensed it, she gave me some time off

you are one lucky boy.

I want to find Sakuno, but what will happen then??

Trust me, you know what you'll do. You have it deep inside of you, when the moment is there.. you'll do it.. GO FOR IT!!

AND don't mail me again! I want your next mail to be a good one!!


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

" Tristan & Isolde "

You are invited for a night of Arts&Culture tomorrow at exactly 6pm in the Music hall to witness the theatre guild's showcase. Sakuno held out the tickets to her friends and they thanked her profusely.

"Is this for real? free tickets?"

Tomo exclaimed.

"Of course, tickets for my bestfriends. "

She beamed at them but Sakura was quiet.

"What's wrong?"

"Uh- have you heard the news?" She said in a low voice.

"what news?"

"You see, Echizen and Natsumi broke up. "

"Are you sure?"

"The news is all over the school, I guess."

Sakuno couldn't believe what she heard. The only reason that kept her from hurting was the fact that Ryoma was happy, but now? what's wrong this time?

"Excuse me,"

Sakuno needed some time alone to think, ryoma on the other hand was lost in his thoughts. Kevin noticed it so he gave him a push (literally).

"oi!"

Ryoma exclaimed and found himself to the very person who bothered his thoughts- sakuno.

"HI. "

That was all he could muster to say.

"Uh- hello. "

Ryoma struggled to speak, what would he say?

"Uh- congratulations for the play and all.."

"thanks, are you going?"

Stupid question! sakuno thought. of course! all sophomore students are required to go.

"I guess everyone will, ut yes. I'm going. "

"That's great!"

She gave him a nervous smile and waved her hand to say goodbye. She turned and moved quickly- far away from him!! but he called out.

"Good luck"

That was all she needed, a vote of confidence from him. She turned and went to the washroom only to find Natsumi.

"Hi Ryuzaki. "

"Natsumi?"

"Can we talk for a while?"

"Sure"

They walked down the hall, a quiet place with no students at all. Before she

knew it, Natsumi was crying.

"Natsumi, what's wrong?"

Sakuno patted her shoulder.

"It's ryoma!" she said in between sobs.

"what happened?"

"He left me alone! He left me for another girl!"

"Natsumi- He loves you, he can't do that!"

"He did! Don't you get it? He's one selfish prat! He even wants to get you back even if he already left me for another girl."

"That's impossible!"

"NO- I know he's your friend and you trust him. But I saw him with his new girl last night!"

"Natsumi, I'm sorry. "

"Don't be sorry for me. Just promise me one thing- Never believe what he tells you."

"But-"

"Just promise me that you won't allow yourself to be tricked!"

"I-I promise."

Sakuno hugged Natsumi who just grinned to herself.

The Music hall was packed with people and everyone enjoyed the performance. Sakuno made her way to the victory party arranged by the school for them. She was so exhausted so she just sat and watched other people have fun.

"Here you go- "

A bottle of drink was given to her and she smiled at the one who gave it. Ryoma.

"hey. " She greeted him. her thoughts rambled, was this a friend or the bad guy natsumi was talking about?

"You look tired. " He commented.

"Pretty much, so here I am- just sitting down here. "

They just sat there, not talking or anything. Sakuno looked at him. He was the same School hearthrob and Tennis Prodigy he met a million hours ago.The situation was always the same, she looked at him- he looked away. Maybe it was her destiny to be like this. Foreved captured by his aura.

Meanwhile, in a deserted room.

"Natsumi, are you sure about this?"

A girl with raven black her said, holding a copy of the newspaper.

"I've neevr been more sure. "


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Ryuzaki Sakuno walked the halls quietly and smiled at people who passed by. It was a weird day, People didn't smile back- its either they gave her a nervous nod or a cold glare. She found her friends and greeted them.

"Good Morning!"

Tomoka and Sakura couldn't even look at her. It was worst! Tomoka is silent? Sakura found the courage to look at her and hand her the school newspaper.

"LOVE CONTRACT!"

BY: Natsumi & Aya

Love really took this campus by storm. Budding romances here and there but there is nothing that can compete with the Love triangle of Natsumi-E.Ryoma-R.Sakuno. why? The following is the true story of the love story that bothered the school for months.

Our Ice prince formulated a plan, (the love contract) to get natsumi back. He found the perfect partner, our dearest drama princess Ryuzaki Sakuno. They fooled the whole school that they are actually together! Echizen and his selfishness! and Ryuzaki with her being too ambitious for her own good got the better off themselves. The poor Natsumi fell victim to their tricks and now- she is left all over again by Echizen- for who? will he arrange another contract?

Sakuno read the article twice but the letters didn't change. She trembled as she realized that her kept secret was out. Everyone will hate her. Natsumi?? She lied to her??

"Sakuno- we know that's just a lie!"

Tomo suddenly commented.

"That Natsumi is just jealous.."

Sakura patted her shoulder.

Everything suddenly took the wrong turn. Her life was perfect a few hours ago, but now? Her schoolmates can't even look at her!

She found herself running down the halls, she didn't care if she nudged anyone in the process. But a strong hand held and stopped her. Ryoma.

"Hey, slow down. You're hurting people."

Ryoma touched her hand but she shrugged it off violently.

"What's wrong?"

Sakuno faced him, tears falling endlessly.

"You really know what's wrong?"

He wanted to drag her to the school grounds and talk private but she looked fragile.

"Everything is wrong! Every single thing is wrong because of you!"

"Sakuno, calm down."

"How can I calm down?!! "

She breathed and continued

"YOU are what's wrong in my life!! You came to me and blew everything out of proportion!! You wanna know the sickest part?? It's when I can't hate you! I don't even have the nerve to slap you in the face!"

"Sakuno- "

"Go away!"

All she could do was to throw the newspaper in his face and rushed off.

Ryoma read the article and felt the anger shot up to his veins. Natsumi?

He stormed down the hallways until he found the Newspaper printing room. He kicked the door open only to find Natsumi all alone.

"Why the hell are you doing this to me?"

He shouted at her, not minding the fact that she's a girl and he loved her once.

"I'm saving you."

"Saving me from what?"

"Yourself."

Natsumi began to cry,

"Don't you even try meddling with my life."

"You're a fool ryoma! You and that sakuno girl!"

"You don't even know what happened.."

He said coolly.

"Yes! I know! She loves you so much that she was willing to help you!! she didn't help because she's your friend! She helped you because of her personal pleasures!"

"You don't know her!"

"And you do?"

The question took him off guard. did he really know her?

"You are never going to be half the person that she is."

Ryoma spat at her. He made his way out the door and she called out.

"You can leave me alone, But I know that she'll never forgive you! She loves you truly, But she's not stupid!"

Ryoma wanted to punch the walls but he controlled himself. He headed to the tennis courts and threw serves that hit the Net, he wanted to destroy the net just to ease his frustrations.

"Trying to destroy the net?"

"Leave me alone Kevin!"

"Man! You got it bad!"

"I know.. now go!"

"I'm not an expert or anything, but All I have to say Is- Time can heal everything."

"what are you talking about?"

"You see- you can't wash the anger in your hearts for just a week or two! you need time to heal, you need time alone. Maybe, This is not the time for you to have each other.. do I make sense?"

Ryoma stopped for awhile and looked at his friend.

"When did you get so smart?"

"I always was."

Kevin laughed and joined him in the tennis courts.

Tomo,

I can't talk to you, all of them are curiously looking at my mouth every time I talk to both of you. I FEEL so bad. My world is fallinG down and here I am, still loving Ryoma Echizen! You know what? Sometimes, I think I was destined to be condemned in his love. (what am I saying!!!) . I'm lost- utterly lost without him. I guess his friend- kevin was right. I was surprised; he suddenly came by and told me a piece of advice. "Time heals all wounds" maybe he's right..

sakuno


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 11

Ryoma Echizen's life was crumbling right before his eyes. He wanted to tell Sakuno everything but he was so damn scared that he'll say something

wrong and she will just move farher away. Maybe it was his fate to just look at her every morning..from the time she passes by his room till she enters hers. He wasn't really good at words but it was now or never.

He was outside Ryuzaki Sakuno's house. at exactly 3AM in the morning. He picked up his phone and called her.

"Hello?"

Her voice sounded sleepy.

"Hey- its me. "

"R-Ryoma?"

"Yeah- can you come out?"

"Where are you?"

she asked alarmingly.

"Uh- in front of your house?"

"wait."

Sakuno rushed downstairs and opened the door only to see him standing there. wearing his tennis practice clothes..

"Get dressed, we're going training.."

He said coolly.

"are you crazy?! It's 3AM in the morning and I haven't slept well for weeks!"

"You always said you wanted to go training with me."

Yes, she said that when they met for the first time, years ago.

"what?"

he said. Sakuno was surprised at his arrogance, the nerve of him to ruin her life then show up here and ask her to practice tennis with him.

"What do you want from me?"

She suddenly answered.

"uh- I want to talk to you."

"Talk now.."

She waited for him to speak. Silence neveloped him and he spoke:

"I'm sorry for coming into your life, I didn't mean to hurt you."

Sakuno's jaw almost fell down but she kept her calm.

"I know that you'll neevr forgive me, But I hope that someday- you'll find the courage to forgive me. I'll be waiting for that."

He just stood there. looking at Sakuno and her hands are formed into a tight clench.

"I'm not sure if I love you- "

Sakuno grabbed the nearest thing beside her, she needed to hol on to something, Ryoma's words surprised her.

"But I think I'm getting there and when I do, I hope you're still there."

He didn't know what to say anymore.. he turned his back but she called out.

"Where are you going?"

"Tennis practice.."

"Why?"

"I'm returning to the tennis courts- its were I belong."

Sakuno just smiled at him and watch him go away. Maybe she just had to wait..

He was always worth it.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 12

Time is a wonderful thing. It is something that we can't hold in the palm of her hands. It cannot be controlled, there are times that it moves too fast and times that it moves slowly. But we are all a part of time, wheter it moves for the better or for the worst.

Seigaku Daily Issue #1 2008

HELLO FRESHMEN

by: Tomoka

It's that time of the year again to welcome the new addition to our institution, The Freshmen. Everyone of us remembers our very first day in a new environment and a whole lot of people to deal with!. But I guess everyone will agree that being a freshmen is one of the most exciting stages of your Life. All of the things are new, the eagerness is fresh and long time bonds are formed. So to all the freshmen and other years, Let's have a great year!

SeigakuDaily Issue #2 2007

Ryoma Echizen wins the Japanese Cup

by: Tomoka

Our very own Echizen Ryoma (junior student) won the prestigious Japanese Cup! He wowed the audience and fellow tennis players with his skill. He will continue to join this kind of tournaments and at the same time do well in school.

- - - - - -

ANNOUNCEMENT:

Everyone is invited to audition for the Theatre Guild's Showcase. See you at the Music Room, 4pm sharp. see you there!

Ryuzaki Sakuno

Ryuzaki Sakuno took out the paper from the stand and smiled. last year, she was the nervous girl who wanted to audition but now she will be one of the members who will choose from the audition. The day was exceptionally quiet, except for the usual greeting of her friends towards her. She decided to take a stroll and found herself in the tennis courts.

He was there.

Living in his own world.

Ryoma Echizen continued to strike the ball, The international cup was not far away so he couldn't relax. He suddenly felt awkward, someone was looking at him. Usually, he didn't care if someone was watching him but the person had an effect on him he stopped and turned his head.

Sakuno.

"Hey. "

He called out..

"It's been a long time."

She said moving closer to him.

"I guess- uh, how are you?"

"Great! We are having a new play.. Congratulations by the way, to the japanese cup! I'm glad you're back to playing.. "

"Thanks. "

Silence.

It filled the atmosphere again. but they loved it, just standing beside each other even without words.

"Are you free tonight?"

Ryoma said.

"Yes. "

"You want to go to a movie or something?"

"I'd love too. "

She smiled at him and waved goodbye. But before she could go, he reached out to her. His hands closing her eyes.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm just doing something what you did to me.. Remember?"

The blind fold thing?

"Sakuno, Is it okay if I'll never leave you?"

Sakuno took his hands and smiled.

"I'd love that too. "

THE END!! )

**Author's note:**

_Dear Reader,_

_Thanks for taking part in this long ride with me. I hope you appreciated it and I hope that you enjoyed it as much as I did. I didn't want it to end like how fairytales do. The whole happily ever after kissing and hugging scene cause it isn't right. I just wanted it to be hanging, like that. Cause Love, in reality is uncertain. Today you may be alright and on the next day- who knows? . Maybe you-yourself can have your own ending or you can continue it yourself. You can think that they lived happily ever after or you may think that they had another problem and so on._

_But the good part is, RYOSAKU prevails! fan girl mode_

THANK YOU!!!


End file.
